Masai Lion
The Masai lion or 'East African lion '(Panthera leo nubica) is a lion subspecies that is found in eastern Africa. This specimen is described as being from "Nubia". The subspecies includes previously recognized subspecies like massaica, which was initially described from the Tanganyika Territory in Eastern Africa. Neumann first described the Masai lion as being less cobby with longer legs and less curved backs than other lion subspecies. Males have moderate tufts of hair on the knee joint, and their manes are not full but look like combed backwards. Male East African lions are generally 2.5–3.0 metres (8.2–9.8 feet) long including the tail. Lionesses are generally smaller, at only 2.3–2.6 metres (7.5–8.5 feet). Lions, male or female, have a shoulder height of 0.9–1.10 metres (3.0–3.6 feet). In weight, males are generally 145–205 kg (320–452 pounds), and females are 100–165 kg (220–364 pounds). As such, it would have been heavier than average Southern African lions (Kalahari, Southeast or Southwest African lions) that weighed under 230 kg (510 pounds), but not any exceptionally large Southern African lion that weighed above 272 kilogrammes. Male Masai lions are known for a great range of mane types. Mane development is related to age: older males have more extensive manes than younger ones; manes continue to grow up to the age of four to five years, long after lions have become sexually mature. Males living in the highlands above 800 m (2,600 ft) altitude develop heavier manes than lions in the more humid and warmer lowlands of eastern and northern Kenya. The latter have scanty manes, or are even completely maneless. The Masai lion was first described on the basis of observations in northern Uganda, near Kavirondo and in southern Kenya, as well as near Lake Manyara, around Mount Kilimanjaro and in the Tanga Region. Roles * It played Tyrannosaurus Rex in Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Gallaxhar in Ungulates Vs. Carnivorans * They played Lions in Zebras Don't Dance * It played Rex in We're Back! A Serengeti Animal's Story and We're Back! A Kenyan Animal's Story * They played Alex, Zuba, and Florrie in Africa Series (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Sulley in African Animals, Inc. (Version 4) * It played Terence in The Angry Animals Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5 in Codename: National Animals Next Door * It played Grizzly Bear in Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Godzilla in Godzilla Series (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Bowser Jr. in SuperMarioLogan (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Stop Sign in Animal Lockdown Gallery Lion, Masai.jpg Lion_Masai_Mara_Kenya_photographic_safari_3434.jpg 20130223_070900-960.jpg Lion, African (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9781.jpg|The Lion King (1994) Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2933.jpg|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) Masai-lion-ztuac.png G311_Masai_Lion_a.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Photo212.jpg 59795cad595d4bf6b4f98902a6de714a.jpeg|Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) AdventuretoFitnessLion.jpeg Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Clean Elephant Clean Giraffe Clean Hippopotamus Clean Lion Clean Monkey.png Geo the Lion.png Just so Stories Lion.png Lion Vs Rhinoceros.jpg Jumpstart Lion.jpg Samson Lion.png Reginald the Lion.jpg Screenshot 20180326-182515.jpg JEL89 Lions and LionessesRunning.png Stanley Lion.png Screenshot 20180326-171000.png Alphabet Train.jpg Half Rhinoceros Half Monkey.png Lion (Zoo Tycoon 2).png|Zoo Tycoon 2 (2004) My Gym's Partner's a Monkey Lions.png th (9).jpeg Download (6).jpeg Lion Begins With L.jpeg Lion (Alphabetimals).png Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3343.jpg SBSB Lion.jpeg Lion.png Mayor Lionheart.jpg Xiro and kairel dance by lionheartcaptain-d7g2t1z.png Geo the Lion.png Wild Thornberrys Lion.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Star meets Lion.png Lion.jpeg Panthera leo.jpg Zebras On the Ark.jpg Hippos Elephants and Big Cats.png I'm A Lion.png Zoobabu Lion.png Goliath the Lion.png WNSB Lion.png Lester the Lion.png WonderZooLion.PNG Kirikou Lion.png Afican Lion.png Chuck the Lion.png LaCCB Lion.png Adventure Time Lion.png Simpsons Lion.png ATHF Lion.png Lion.PNG TGaoBaM Lion.jpg Wild Thornberrys Lion.jpg Dexter's Lab Lion.jpg Foster's Home Lion.jpg 63FC2B77-3714-4E2B-BEC6-BFC781EA6169.jpeg Animal Parade (7).jpeg 17446CA7-305A-4F02-B52E-A5362FF7747E.jpeg 3E5D1181-B336-413B-8F7A-29C8617125D8.jpeg 2BAAD988-3415-439A-A5CA-6F915EEEC4C1.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (6).jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (29).jpeg Yo-Kai Watch Wild Exotic Animals.jpg 09936631-9093-43B7-A42A-F13446133846.jpeg BA6D9BA4-30B8-46AD-8302-29F2B99C51F9.jpeg Bendy Meets Lion.png 73BE50A8-643C-45F6-B8B0-7ADF3ABCB2CC.jpeg Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 5.png Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 1.png ASMB3 Africa.jpg Alligator Alphabet (8).jpeg 928462F8-0908-407C-B658-09E0A9FBB3A1.jpeg 406BE795-0FE0-4949-96A6-610C23407198.jpeg Batw_031_lions.png B47F3EA5-8E8B-4B89-B887-A46AAE4C012D.jpeg UTAUC Lions.png Star meets Lion 2.png UTAUC Lions 3.png UTAUC Lion Cub.png UTAUC Lion 2.png UTAUC Lions.png 54C84030-AF9D-488C-849E-F7ED128339EF.jpeg Star meets Masai Lion.png Ox-tales-s01e020-lion.jpg Ox-tales-s01e020-lion01.jpg Ox-tales-s01e020-lion02.jpg Ox-tales-s01e038-lion.jpg Ox-tales-s01e062-lion.jpeg Ox-tales-s01e070-lion.jpg ox-tales-s01e087-lion.jpg Ox-tales-s01e096-elephant-gorilla-zebra-sea-lion-pig-lion.jpg Ox-tales-s01e096-lion.jpg ox-tales-s01e098-lion.jpg Ox-tales-s01e100-elephant-hippo-zebra-rhino-and-lion.jpg Ox-tales-s01e104-giraffe-pig-baboon-lion-rhino-elephant-eagle.jpg D142B713-6705-4E90-8B83-60E8B74D78BA.jpeg Lion-jumpstart-toddlers-7.1.jpg Big Bold Lion.png Reginald (64 Zoo Lane).jpeg Stanley-charades-animals.png 15F57043-51B4-4D7A-B172-06F9A1DFAF0F.jpeg 39D1DE46-16B4-4376-B9CF-42C1FFCF4DE3.jpeg E03AB95C-D6C9-48E1-B25C-9140564FEDA9.jpeg Evan Almighty Lions.png Stanley african animals01.png Lion-jumpstart-preschool.jpg|JumpStart Preschool (1995) LPZ Lion.png CA719376-C43A-40BA-93C6-C9EC93788D6A.jpeg C313F060-F8FB-4301-BE8A-AA835B95E242.jpeg 097BC791-73F9-4324-9E94-3BCE430DA635.jpeg 381899A5-4270-4BF0-8274-36938B08739B.jpeg AC07BCE8-7D6B-4655-8429-A583D171AEA8.jpeg D6097668-E575-4877-BE31-6B2274632F0A.jpeg Lion.jpg A Day at the Zoo Lion.png Alligators Bears Cats Dogs Elephants Foxes Giraffes Hippos Iguanas Jellyfishes Kangaroos Lions Monkeys Numbats Okapis Peacocks Quails Rhinos Snakes Turtles Tortoises Urials Unicorns Vultures Walruses X-ray Tetras Yaks Zebras.jpg Amazing-animals-activity-center-lion.png Amazing-animals-activity-center-lion001.png Africa-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) LSO_Timon_with_lion_&_antelope.png EDA12883-B10F-439B-9ED4-9CC9BAA83C6F.jpeg 20190110 223914.jpg Lion in the smurfs travel the world.png DFEA048D-D1A7-4CB8-BFAD-E9866E424C72.jpeg B9EE4B38-F161-4A5C-91DA-D333A3B7418F.jpeg 264CBB5B-68CE-4553-BFC7-F2A93659102A.jpeg AA02DB17-2FD0-4CBF-A00D-6D476D75CA0E.jpeg 4F1B139C-54EE-4011-A7A8-EFCA09D77C7C.jpeg E0E1878B-EEC1-4436-B2A4-3B1B188E8EBC.jpeg D3F29727-833D-475E-9180-F578D6A16121.jpeg Lions.WrathofTheDragon.png 8011F629-2177-4403-B938-F3737033E788.jpeg 1F716934-E9FF-4412-B69B-16587B765663.jpeg Scout's Safari Lion.png 0D09A3D6-40D7-4DA8-A56B-B7F24276941D.jpeg 9DFA219C-F2B2-4664-A490-AB11BA036B6A.jpeg FCD575B5-6117-4221-AA5C-8AA2CD96313F.jpeg 476AF461-B7BE-496B-819C-7917999068BE.jpeg 95907088-468C-4EBB-B0C3-9B80426541FD.jpeg 315DB8B7-174F-452F-A515-5E15096E2EAD.jpeg BCDB11A4-8106-4DC5-816D-8574EB5B64E7.jpeg Masai-lion-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) 8C115C89-ABA4-4E85-B91C-EE8B1A7F5A8A.jpeg C89CCF6A-925D-4617-B026-89E900DA7732.jpeg G-1941-04-18-lion.png|Baggage Buster (1941) G-1941-04-18-lion01.png G-1941-04-18-animals02.png 0B012516-A683-4E79-9FE1-1C0B15DA5DC9.jpeg 9A4E2FF3-9D5E-46DC-86A2-8800D3039669.jpeg AEF04BD1-9A8B-41BE-82DD-1D27045F10CA.jpeg 6908DCFC-6EC3-479D-A28B-6FE9A04B9A77.jpeg Lions-in-baby-animals-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Baby Animals by Disneyland Records (1984) Lion-wildlife-park-2.jpg HugoSafari_-_Lion01.jpg HugoSafari - Lion02.jpg HugoSafari - Lion03.jpg HugoSafari - Lion04.jpg HugoSafari - Lion05.jpg HugoSafari - Lion06.jpg HugoSafari - Lion07.jpg HugoSafari - Lion08.jpg HugoSafari - Lion09.jpg HugoSafari - Lion10.jpg HugoSafari - Lion11.jpg HugoSafari - Lion12.jpg HugoSafari - Lion13.jpg HugoSafari - Lion14.jpg HugoSafari - Lion15.jpg HugoSafari - Lion16.jpg EF7EE54B-09A7-4053-ABDF-C4A4C46DED40.jpeg E916C64B-CB11-4A49-9435-E5D91B8761C7.jpeg Lion Tiger Rabbit Elephant from The Smurfs.png Cub from The Smurfs.png Mickey Meets Lion.png|Mickey Mouse (2017 - Current) Jumpstart firstgrade animal talk the snake and the lion.png Luke the Lion.jpeg Lion and Rhinoceros in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg Animals in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg Lions in volume15 rileysadventures.jpeg Dingo pictures king-of-the-animals lions.jpg 24CBCFE8-9697-4004-A62A-B8ABECF8EDB1.jpeg ED0EE510-5E5D-4EA5-8DEC-9401A8389C55.jpeg The-raggy-dolls-the-big-top-lions.jpg Hugo-lek-och-lar-den-magiska-resan-lion.png Gryffindor Crest.png Reader rabbit toddler lions.png Smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-3835.jpg Lion SimAnimals Africa.png|SimAnimals Africa (2009) Alex (Madagascar).jpg Alex in Madagascar.jpg Alex in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg Alex in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted.jpeg Alex The Lion (Alakay).png Alex the Lion.jpg Alex madagascar.jpg Baby Alex.jpg Alex hero.png Alex.jpg Forth Worth Zoo Lion.png Dallas Zoo Lion.png Star meets African Lion.png Lion SimAnimals Africa.png Mayor Lionheart.png KNP Lion.png Cincinnati Zoo Lion.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Lion.png Reginald the African Lion.png Ribbits-riddles-lion.png Toledo Zoo Lion.png African Lion (Animals).jpg Columbus Zoo Lion.png Homer meets Lion.png Brookfield Zoo Lion.png Louisville Zoo Lion.png VeggieTales Lion.png Futurama Lion.png A Day at the Zoo Lion.png Star meets Barbary Lion.png Ribbits-riddles-lion.png Hugo lek och lar 2 den magiska resan lion.png Feline in hugo lek och lar 3 den magiska berg och dalbanan.png Lion in hugo lek och lar 4 den magiska trolldrycken.png Lion in hugo lek och lar 5 savannens hjaltar.png Safari Island Lion.png Clemont Luxray.png Pyroar_anime.png Litleo and Pyroar.png Schleich lion.jpg Alex and zuba.png Buzz junior jungle party lion.jpg Lion hugo safari pc.png The magical quest 2 the great circus mystery lion.png Beast Boy as Lion.png TBLOTN Lion Pride.png TWT Movie Lion.png Lion TLG.png Disney's Animal Kingdom Lion.png SamtheLionClassic.png Blank Park Zoo Lion.png Bronyx Zoo Lion.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Lion.png Okland Zoo Lion.png Zoo Anlanta Lion.png Bart the African Lion.png Seneca Park Zoo Lion.png Memphis Zoo Lion.png Zoo Miami Lion.png San Diego Zoo Safari Park Lion.png WMSP Lion.png San Antonio Zoo Lion.png Forth Worth Zoo Lion.png KNP Lion.png Planet Zoo Lion.png Leppy The Lion.png Utah Hoogle Zoo Lion.png Blank Park Zoo Lion.png Lioness IC.jpg Zootopia Concept Art by Cory Loftis Disney 02.jpg SML Lion.png Gryffindor Lion.jpg Edenia Lion Zord.png Akron Zoo Lion.png Chester Zoo Lion.png ABD431FB-87C8-4C95-AC45-8AE6C998EE45.jpeg Kero-Chan.jpg Kero-Chan.png Kero.png Precious Moments Lion.png Outsiders Lions.jpg Lil Dicky Lions.png TLK 2019 Lioness.png Mm-1931-04-06-lion.png Lion-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Lion playmobil.jpg Live Action Adult Simba.png Live Action Adult Nala.png Live Action Mufassa.png Live Action Scar.png Fresno Zoo Lion.png Six Flags Safari Lions.png Sedgwick County Zoo Lion.png Smithsonian Zoo Lion.png San Diego Zoo Safari Park Lion.png Sacramento Zoo Lion.png Lisbon Zoo African Lions.png 08D28385-2742-484C-8CC3-EBE2AA026760.jpeg 891600E7-A294-48C5-8475-58837843BCDA.jpeg Lion tl.png KcPscAl.png Bbc0196f3090e36a0398eb8e72163796.png Funny-animals-lion.png 7F229831-CC09-47EF-B2A7-AC4BEFB73B97.jpeg Animal Crackers Lion.png Simba the king lion lion.png Nationalgeographic coloringbook lions.gif Jumpstart toddlers songbook 07.png Masontheleopard 001.JPG Montecore.jpg Scar (Live Action).jpg Batw-animal encyclopedia-lion.png Stanleys-alphabet-adventure-african-plains-animals.png Disneysanimalkingdom9.jpg Lion Safari Adventures.png|Safari Adventures: Africa (2009) CITIRWN Lions.png Lion-tlk2ap.png Zt2-lion.jpg The Black Sorcerer Lion.jpg IMG E1413.jpg 7B0D42C1-3B84-4A32-9654-9E93DD3F0D0F.jpeg Vftsov-warthog-meerkat-lion.jpg Vftsov-zebra-lion-hippo.jpg Rileys Adventures Masai Lion.jpg Mammals erinv.png Riley and Elycia meets Masai Lion.jpg Elmo's World Lion.png|Elmo's World (1998-2009) Henry's Amazing Animals Lion.png|Henry's Amazing Animals (1996-1999) BTJG Lion.png|Bindi The Jungle Girl (2007-2009) MMHM Lion.png|Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2008) Wild Republic Lion.png|Wild Republic King (Chuck E. Cheese's).jpg The sleepy lions act like lazy house cats from the night before.jpg All the animals try to convince the kids to play with Riley, Elycia, Parafly-Lum, Fojo and Faja.jpg The lion family was happy to have returned their cub, who had been caught and sold to a circus.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? A.N.G.E.L.I.C.A..jpeg J.E.L.L.Y..jpeg P.T.-F.L.E.A..jpeg A.L.E.X..jpeg Books Lion usborne my first thousand words.png Lost on a Desert Island Lion.jpg See Also * Lion Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Felids Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:The Artist Who Painted a Blue Horse Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Fighters (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Globehunters Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:The New Alphabet of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Growing Up: Protected Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Animal ABC's (World Wildlife Fund) Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Deadly Predators Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Discovery Kids Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Big Cats (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Magi Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:SimSafari Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:SimAnimals Africa Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:African Lion Safari Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Shirokuma Cafe Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Journey Animals Category:Hugo: The Bewitched Rollercoaster Animals Category:Hugo: The Secrets of the Forest Animals Category:Hugo: Heroes of the Savannah Animals Category:JumpStart Preschool Animals Category:My First Encyclopedia Animals Category:Buzz! Junior: Jungle Party Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:West Midlands Safari Park Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Popular Species Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals Category:Zoo 2: Animal Park Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Racine Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Six Flags Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Sacramento Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Safari Park Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:John Ball Zoo Animals Category:Franklin Park Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Topeka Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Rolling Hills Zoo Animals Category:Great Plains Zoo Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Lion Country Safari Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Dickerson Park Zoo Animals Category:Safari Adventures: Africa Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Serengeti (TV Series) Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals Category:Alligator Alphabet Animals